


Welcome home

by Shadowspeaker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspeaker/pseuds/Shadowspeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dios,” He whispers to himself, rubbing his face, but it doesn’t take away the absurd thought that’s crossed his mind. He types back a reply eventually and then rolls onto his back to stare at the ceiling. In the dark, the shape of coffee brown iris’ and plush pink lips smiling form. Raphael rolls over with a frustrated growl and grabs up his phone again sending the texts quickly before he can change his mind.</p><p>Raphael invites Simon home to meet his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Español

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SexyFruitNugget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyFruitNugget/gifts).



> heyyyy so this is actually only a one chapter fic. They are the same story in both chapter but the first chapter has all of the Spanish dialogue actually in Spanish and the second one has all of it translated into english and everything spoken in Spanish is bolded. So if you're bilingual or semi bilingual, prepare for some spanglish and give it a shot! and if not then go to chapter 2!

Raphael throws his phone on his bed but the text on the screen stays lit, staring at him.

**_La fiesta no va a ser hasta la puesta de sol, por si quieres venir. Te echamos de menos._ **

“Dios,” He whispers to himself, rubbing his face, but it doesn’t take away the absurd thought that’s crossed his mind. He types back a reply eventually and then rolls onto his back to stare at the ceiling. In the dark, the shape of coffee brown iris’ and plush pink lips smiling form. Raphael rolls over with a frustrated growl and grabs up his phone again sending the texts quickly before he can change his mind.

****

**_Raphael: Are you free this Saturday?_ **

****

**_Simon: Ummm yes?_ **

**_Simon: Why?_ **

****

**_Raphael: Meet me at East River Park at sunset._ **

He follows up that text with an address.

****

**_Simon: Okay_ **

**_Simon: Why?_ **

**_Simon: Raphael?????_ **

**_Simon: You can’t just not tell me why!!_ **

****

“Dios,” He whispers to himself again, but never responds.

 

Simon is leaning against a tree, anxiously peeling at the bark with restless fingers. He’d left right after the sun had set but he’s not sure if he’s worried he’s late, or worried that he’s early. He’d probably feel better if he knew what he was waiting for. Raphael hadn’t responded after telling him where to meet, so Simon was trying to prepare for anything: surprise training, fighting demons and other nefarious supernatural creatures, an unexpected, but completely welcome, walk through the park. Simon keeps imagine different scenarios until he catches sight of Raphael walking briskly down the block towards him. He’s wearing a navy blue shirt with a black collared shirt and a silver tie. He looks good, if Simon is honest with himself, even better than usual. He starts feeling self-conscious he’s wearing a captain America t-shirt under his grey and black plaid shirt and dark wash jeans. He probably should’ve dressed better, or at least should’ve worn the jacket Raphael had given him.

Raphael stops and Simon watches his eyes roam over his clothes and stop on his face.

“Come on,” Raphael says walking away and expecting Simon to follow.

“What are we doing here?”

Simon has no idea what to expect right now. Him and Raphael had a rather confusing relationship. One minute Raphael was telling him how his worthless life wasn’t worth saving and the next he was being yelled at for coming home with bullet holes in his shirt as if Raphael truly cared for his wellbeing. Like he said, a bit confusing.

“Just come on,” Raphael says to him. If Simon didn’t know any better he’d say that Raphael looked nervous. He was pale even for a vampire and his hands were _fidgeting._ Raphael _hates_ fidgeting. Simon starts to get a little worried about what’s upsetting Raphael in this way when they come to a stop in front of a brown brick house. Simon looks over at Raphael who avoids his eyes and walks up to ring the doorbell.

“¡Raphael!” A high-pitched voice screams as soon as the door opens.

The girl who answered the door was all smiles and rosy cheeks. Her long auburn hair was tied back into a braid that whipped to and fro as she pulled Raphael into the house, Simon following closely behind. She’s got a round container in her hands that Simon guesses is full of tortillas. She pulls Raphael in and hugs him tightly, and when she pulls back she gives him a kiss on each cheek and smiles at him. “Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, no estaba segura si ibas a venir. Me alegro tanto que estes aquí.” Her eyes land on Simon and her smile dims a little bit but the curiosity in her eyes brightens. “Quien es? Trajiste un amigo?” She sound incredulous, and then a small playful smile graces her lips. “Un novio?” She asks him looking increasingly pleased with herself. Raphael shoves her a little.

“Un amigo, por ahora.”

“Es como tú?” She questions.

“Sí, es como yo. Se llama Simon.” To Simon he says, “Simon this is Marianna.” Marianna smiles and promptly wraps her arms around Simon, spitting out phrases in rapid fire Spanish that Simon doesn’t understand in the slightest.

“¡Bienvenidos, hijo! Raphael nunca había traído un amigo antes.”

“Ingles, hija.” Raphael says, smirking at Simon’s panicked expression.                                      

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Marianna says pulling back. “I’m so happy to meet you Simon! Come on boys, come see the rest of the family. Raphael, Chimo y sus niños están aquí! You have to meet them.” Raphael Stops midstep.

“Last time I saw Chimo had to be at least seven years ago. ¿Crees que me recuerde?”

“No, no te preocupes.” Marianna leads them the short distance through the house and out into the backyard. “¡Licha, Benito, Eduardo! Vengan aquí, por favor” A small group of giggling kids who’d been playing with a soccer ball, look up and come running over.

“Niños, este es tu abuelo Raphael.” Mariana told them with a grand smile.

“Abuelo!” One of the little boys exclaimed. “El es tan joven para ser abuelo!”

“Te dije que sólo deben llamarme tío.” Raphael whispers to Marianna. She smiles at him apologetically and shrugs.

“Los gemelos te llaman abuelo.” She says in way of explanation and sweeps over to the long table set up in the middle of the yard to deliver whatever food she’s had in her arms.

“Creo que es abuelo sí Marianna dije,” the second boy says to the first.

“Algunes abuelos son joven,” The girl in an orange dress declares confidently smiling at Raphael. She has her hair in two French braids and it’s considerably darker than Marianna’s; almost the color of Raphael’s. She’s missing her two front teeth, and if Simon were asked he’d say she was about six.

 

Raphael picks her up and she giggles shrilly. Uninterested, the other two boys run away again and wrestle for the abandoned ball. “Soy tu abuelito, cierto Licha?” She nods. “Dame un beso hijita.” She gives him a wet kiss on his pale cheek and he kisses her back until she’s giggling again.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Raphael says to her and her eyes immediately go to Simon. “Alicia, this is Simon. Simon, Alicia.”

“Hey,” Simon says uncertainly. He feels out of place here, but he still doesn’t get why Raphael brought him here.

“Hola,” Alicia says to him.

“Simon solo habla Ingles. ¿Puedes hablar en Ingles?” Alicia nods, but never takes her eyes off of Simon.

“¿Es amigo tuyo?” Raphael nods and Alicia leans forward and holds her arms out towards Simon. Raphael steps forward too and hesitantly Simon takes Alicia out of his arms.

She just looks into his eyes for a minute before throwing her arms around his neck and putting her head on his chest and staying very still. Simon casts a confused glance towards Raphael but gets stuck on the sight of the small fond smile he’s giving Alicia. He was very nervous before they came in but around these people Raphael seems more relaxed and freer with all of his emotions.

Suddenly Alicia pulled her head back nearly head butting Simon’s chin. She turns to Raphael, eyes wide calling, “Abuelito! Abuelito!”

“¿Que paso hija? Ingles, por favor.”

“Abuelito!” She whispered urgently and Raphael came closer looking at her out of the corner of his eye but listening intently. “He doesn’t have a heartbeat, Abuelito.”

Simons stomach dropped out and he looked nervously at Raphael. But to his amazement Raphael only smiled widely.

“That’s right, Licha.”

“He’s like you?” She asked peering at Simon once again.

“Yes, Licha, he’s like me.”

“How old are you, vampiro?” She asked, no fear in her eyes, just curiosity.

“Seventeen?” He answered bewildered.

“How old are you _really?_ ” she demanded, her eyes narrowing.

“He’s telling the truth hija, es un bebé.”

“Un bebé?” She asked Raphael, who nodded. She looked at Simon again, still trying to figure out what to make of him. This time, when she looked at him, there was a sadness in her eyes, a sympathy. “You haven’t been dead very long,” She asks him but somehow it doesn’t come out a question.

“No,” He confirms anyway. She puts her arms around him and leans her head on his shoulder. It’s more of a hug this time, only meant for comfort.

“I’m sorry vampiro. But just because you don’t have a heartbeat, doesn’t mean you don’t still have a heart, right Abuelito?”

“That’s right hija.”

“Raphael says that just because you're different doesn't mean you're not still human.” Before Simon can respond she asks, “Is Raphael your sire?”

“Umm, I guess you can say that.”

“You're lucky to have Raphael,” She informs him seriously. “He'll help you become a good Vampiro. He'll take care of you like he takes care of us.” She pats his cheek consolingly as Simon looks over at Raphael to see that his eyes are cast downward and there's a pink hue in his pale cheeks.

“Yes, I think he will.” Simon whispers. Raphael's eyes snap up to meet his, something almost vulnerable lurking in their dark brown depths. Simon clears his throat and looks down, trying to shift his arms but Alicia was still holding onto him. She looks up when he clears his throat.

“¿Tienes hambre? Are you hungry, vampiro?”

“No, Alicia. Thank you.”

“We have blood,” she assures him. “I know normal people food will make your tummy hurt.” She pokes him in the stomach for emphasis and giggles when Simon squirms away. Raphael chuckles quietly too, before interjecting.

“Vamos Licha, anda a jugar.”

Alicia smiles and starts kicking her legs until Simon puts her down and she goes running after the first two boys who have since been joined by other children to play with the soccer ball.

“She... knows you're a vampire?” Simon says after a moment of them staring after Alicia.

“Yeah.”

“Who is she?”

“My great-great-grand niece.” Simon turns his wide eyes on Raphael.

“This is your family?”

Raphael nods.

“Do they all know?”

“No, my niece knows obviously, I've been with her most of her life. And her husband knew. Marianna and her husband and their kids, Alicia and Marcos, they all know. The others don't really know who I am, just that I'm family. Some I see more often than others so they'll start to suspect. Others will never know.”

“All that talk, about not getting attached to mortals…”

“I know first hand how much it hurts to lose them. I held Alicia in my arms the very day she was born, and Marcos, and Marianna, and Salomé too. I'm going to have to watch them die. All of them.”

“Why do you stay in touch with them then?”

“If Rebecca had a baby, would not look after it the same? That is what I do for my brothers, because they no longer can. I have to tell you to stay away when you first turn, because it would be the greatest tragedy to be the one who destroyed everything you love. I know that first hand.”

Simon was about to ask more questions when Marianna came back around and grabbed Raphael's arm.

“Raphael, recuerdas Chimo? Has conocido sus niños.” Raphael smiled and shook hands with a larger man with a dark bushy mustache and a jovial smile. The man leaned back clapping Raphael on the shoulder.

"He oído harto sobre tí. Perdoname eso sí, no recuerdo haberte conocido antes.”

“No te preocupes. Casi no recuerdo a mí mismo. Tus hijos son muy guapos, deberías estar orgulloso.”

“Por supuesto, estos son niños buenos.” 

“¿Has visto a Salomé?” Raphael asks.

“No quiere que la molesten—”

“Está en su cuarto, si quieres ir a verla sube no más." Marianna cut in. "See if you can get her to come down before we eat.” 

“Gracias,” He said to them. “Come on, Simon.”

“Where are we going?”

“To meet my niece,” Raphael said with a tight smile.

They walk into the house and up the stairs. Raphael leads the way up to a bedroom door. He looks nervous again and, impulsively, Simon reaches out and squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. Raphael tries to smirk but it's not as sharp as usual, his gratitude for the gesture showing more. He knocks softly on the door and then opens it slowly.

There's an older woman in a rocking chair in the far corner of the room. She looks up and a small smile graces her features.

“Tío,” She croaks out, her hand shakily extended towards him. He walks forward and kneels next to her taking her hand and stroking it gently.

“Salomé,” Raphael greets with a smile “Que estás haciendo aquí? Hay una fiesta allá abajo.”

“Soy débil, tío. No puede bajar los escaleras.”

“Sabes que puedo llevarte. Pero necesito regresar antes de amanecer.” He kisses her temple, pushing back her silver strands of hair. “Como una princesa.”

“¿A quién trajiste?” Salomé asks, having finally seen Simon lurking in the doorway.

“Un amigo.”

“No tienes amigos.” She says, a smile in her eyes.

“Alguien especial para mí.”

“Cuidado,” she taunts. “Tu corazón está mostrando.”

“Está bien hija, quiero que lo veas.” She tilts her head back her eyes narrowed.

“Has cambiado tío.”

“No, así es como era antes."

“Llévame tío, por favor.”

“Esa es mi chica. Nadie debe faltar su propio cumpleaños.” He picks her up carefully and adjusts her in his arms. “Simon, will you open the door?” Simon flails into action opening the door and letting the pair go through. Raphael and Salomé stand to the side letting him go down the stairs first to open the backyard door as well. The party goes hushed as Raphael walks out with Salomé and sets her at the head of the table.

“Feliz cumpleaños princesa.” He says kissing her again.

“Doesn’t that mean Happy birthday?” Simon asks quietly and Raphael nods in response.

“Siéntate aquí,” Salomé says gesturing to the chairs next to her. Raphael sit’s next Salomé holding one of her hands in both of his. Simon is sitting in a seat between Raphael and Marianna. The whole table is digging into the food and Simon looks on almost jealously. He's hungry, he realizes.

“Vampiro!” Comes a whispered call and Simon looks down to see Alicia.

“His name is Simon, Licha. Use it.” Raphael reprimands her. She rolls her eyes and then holds up a cup for Simon.

“I brought something for you!” It's a black travel cup complete with black straw.

“Thank you?” Under Alicia’s wide expectant gaze, Simon takes a sip and he almost chokes looking up at Raphael and then down at Alicia.

“It's blood,” she whispers to him exasperatedly and then walks away leaving Simon to contemplate his gift.

“Go ahead. Drink it.” Raphael says to him.

“It's human blood.”

“Blood bags, don't worry.”

“You have blood bags here?”

“Marianna’s husband works in a hospital ironically enough, in a blood lab.” Instead of overthinking it like he wants to, Simon just drinks because he’s hungry. He’s surprised, when he offers the cup to Raphael, that he takes it, his fingers brushing Simon’s as he does so. Simon watches his plush lips wrap around the straw and he’s still staring when Raphael hands him the cup back with a raised eyebrow. Simon huffs and shoves his leg against Raphael’s, who pushes back giving Simon a look that said what he thought of Simon’s immaturity. They leave their thighs pressed together under the table though, and Simon thinks that nobody notices.

            As everyone finishes their food, small groups and couples start to dance. Someone turns the music up louder and Simon watches, engrossed in the synchronized sway of the bodies. They all seem to know the same dances and it’s beautiful. He likes the music too even though most of it is in Spanish and he has no idea what they mean. Simon is so caught up in watching that he almost jumps when a voice starts talking loudly right behind him.

“Raphael! No pienses que puedes quedarte aquí sentado para siempre.” There’s a new woman addressing Raphael that Simon hasn’t met yet. She’s got small tight curly hair that frames her round face, and she’s small, shorter than Raphael. She also wearing the tightest dress at the party and the tallest red heels to match her cherry red lipstick.

“Dejame en paz, Lisa.”

“¿Por qué? ¿Avergonzado de haber traído al novio?”

“No es mi–”

“Quizás él puede bailar conmigo en tu lugar.” She turns to Simon and smiles broadly. “What was your name?”

“Uh Simon.”

“Dance with me.”

“Oh no, please really I can’t.”

“Si puedes.” She says dismissively grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up and away towards the music just as a new song begins.

 

_Pienso que eres un cobarde_

_Por no pedir la mano para que baile,_

_Sudaste, te intimidatse,_

_Cuando la viste ni te arrimaste,_

_Mientras que tu piensas y dudas,_

_Maria baila con un cualquiera...._

_Sácala hermano ponte a bailar mira que te llama maria...._

 

Raphael watches Lisa drag Simon away, his whole attention so focused on them that it takes Salomé a minute to get him to focus on her.

“Lo siento,” He says to her patting her hand again.

“Tío,” She says in that teasing voice she used to use when she was a girl and she knew he was hiding something. She used to butt her head against his and smile until he relented and told her what he had not, or do what she wanted, or give her the sweets he’d brought her but had hidden away. He’s not heard her say it like that in a long time. “Tío,” She says again smiling because _again_ Raphael had become distracted.

“¿Que quieres hija?”

“Quiero que vas a bailar con su amor.”

“No es–”

“Tío,” She says again with a smile and she butts her head against his slowly. “No hay fiestas donde Raphael no baile. Lisa es coqueta pero inofensivo.”

He looks over where Lisa is trying to get Simon to salsa with her without actually teaching him how. Simon was staring at his feet his brow furrowed in concentration as he moved his feet awkwardly. Raphael suppressed a fond smile and looked back at Salomé.

“Como es que erres una nena, y ya estas mas sabia que yo?”

 

_Pídele, pídele la mano hermano_

_No tengas miedo, no seas cobarde_

_Si no la sacas a bailar_

_Otro vendrá y juntos se van_

_Juntos se van, juntos se van_

_Otro vendrá y juntos se irán_

_Sácala hermano ponte a bailar_

_Mira que te llama Maria…_

 

Raphael got up and walked around the floor finding Marianna’s sister, Julia, to dance with him. Truthfully he was too embarrassed to actually ask Simon to dance with him. He felt almost numb, it was a stupid idea to bring Simon here. He looks over again at Simon with his curly hair and bright brown eyes and skinny limbs and remembers why he did it. He thought Simon was so beautiful, and he just wanted to show him that he wasn’t just the emotionless leader of the vampires. Stupid fledgling had him completely enamoured and he didn’t even know it. Raphael has never been more thankful that he didn’t understand Spanish though because while Simon remained ignorant, his whole family could see it plainly. He started to sway with Julia who was one of the better dancers in the family. It was always fun and easy to dance with her. He also may have been showing off a little, but he’d never admit to it.

 _“_ Tu _amigo_ es guapo, Raphael _.”_ Julia said to him emphasizing that she, like everyone else, wasn’t convinced that they were just friends.

“Pero no puede bailar por mierda.” Raphael tells her with a cocky smile as they look over and watch Simon trip into Lisa’s arms.

“Todavía es guapo. Quizás el necesito alguien como ti para enseñarle bailar.” She spins them taking Raphael by the hand and marching them over to Simon and Lisa. Raphael barely has time to register what’s happening.

“Lisa disfrutaste el lindo hasta demasiado tiempo. Deja le en paz antes de Raphael se enoja.”

“Raphael no se enojara.” Lisa said trying to pinch Raphael’s cheek. “Tío es tan simpático.”

“Hasta que robas cosas mios.” He says to her sweetly, but he knows he looks intimidating without even meaning to. She rolls her eyes locking arms with Julia and walking away to dance some more.

Raphael slips his hands into Simon’s without thinking much of it and tugs him closer.

“What was that about?” Simon inquires.

“Lisa being Lisa. Julia thought she was being a terrible dance partner.”

“I think I was the one doing terrible.” Simon looked down, ashamed.

“She was no help though,” Raphael said with a shrug.

“So they sent me you?” Simon asked, almost hopefully.

“Do you want to learn?” Raphael asks instead of answering. Simon’s nod is so quick and small that Raphael almost misses it. Raphael is still holding his hand so he pulls Simon close enough to put it on his shoulder and takes his other.

“It’s easier to learn if I lead,” Raphael tells him. Simon just nods. “Whenever I step forward, you’re going to go back and when I step back go forward.” He’s expecting some kind of biting retort so he’s surprised when Simon says nothing and nods determinedly looking down at his feet.

“I’ll keep it simple,” Raphael promises hoping to comfort him. “All we’re doing is going back and forth, and rocking in between.” He steps forward with his right and Simon steps back. It’s easy for Raphael who’s learned so many of these dances, but Simon’s just not managing it with any grace. “Now together, forward.” Raphael talks him through the steps as he initiates them. After a few repetitions Simon manages a full set of steps even rocking his hips almost naturally. He smiles up a Raphael proudly and if he were still alive, his heart would’ve skipped a beat.

“Congratulations nené, you learned how to salsa… sort of.” But after Simon’s gotten the hang of it, he’s able to go through the motions with out having to look at his feet and Raphael feels quite proud. The song is slower now and Raphael moves them in a circle slowly and lets Simon figure out how the steps work when they move.

“It’s still weird. Raphael Santiago the pitiless vampire leader, salsa dancing, with a smile on his face no less.” He smiles as Raphael tries to hide his smirk. “Who taught you how to dance?”

“My Aunt.”

“That’s nice. My mom made me and Rebecca take ballroom dancing classes once but that not the same. I like how special it is to your family.”

“I taught Salomé and she taught Marianna, Lisa and Julia.”

“Lisa called you… aubeulito?”

“Abuelito.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed only some of them call you that. What does it mean?” Raphael laughs, embarrassed.

“Abuelo means grandfather. It kind of means little grandfather. Marianna wanted to tell the kids about me while they were young and when they found out Marcos asked how old I was and deemed me too old to be anything but abuelo. It just makes more sense if it’s abuelito.”

“That’s adorable.” Simon coos.

“Shut up, Baby. Anyway it was kind of an accident that just stuck. Salomé still calls me tío, uncle, because that’s all she’s ever known me as.”

“So only family that knows you're a vampire calls you… that?”

“Yeah.”

“So how do Lisa and Julia know?”

“Marianna is the younger of Salomé’s children. Julia is her older sister. Lisa is their cousin. One of my brothers had a son that moved somewhere in California and Lisa is his daughter. She comes and goes as she pleases, you know?”

“I can picture that.” Simon says with a smile.

“Salomé told her girls when they were old enough. Julia didn’t take it well at first. Lisa was here visiting and followed the drama straight to me. Surprisingly she was the one who got Julia to calm down and accept it.”

“Is it hard? Staying in touch with them?” Simon asks more seriously. Raphael sighs.

“Yes,” He looks over at his nieces and nephews. “But it’s worth it.”

“This is weird.”

“What now?” Raphael asks almost sounding his normal self.

“I’m not really used to you being so open.” Raphael only smiles in response.

He dances with Simon a very long time and teaches him a few different steps and soon they’ve got a couple of dance moves and Raphael is smiling softly thinking about how Simon works, here, with his family.

Marianna comes up to them smiling. “Raphael go sit with my mother please, she’s getting restless and I want you to keep her distracted while I get the cake.”

“Do you want any help?” He asks nodding.

“I’ll take your friend if you don’t mind. I could use and extra pair of hands.” They both look at Simon who nods enthusiastically.

“I’d love to help.”

“Cuidado con lo que dices.” Raphael says.

“Abuelito don’t be so dramatic,” Marianna says grabbing Simon by the arm and leading him into the house.

“Y cuidado con las velas!” Raphael calls when they’re almost inside

“Sabe!” She calls back looking pleased with herself.

She lets go of Simon and he follows her back into the kitchen.

“It’s fun to see him like this.” Marianna tells him as she bustles around the kitchen throwing away paper plates and forks to make room on the counter.

“Like what?” Simon asks.

“Nervous.” She smiles mischievously. “You make him _so_ nervous, he wants to make a good impression on you. He must care about you a lot. Will you grab the cake out of the fridge? The sheet first, please.” He does as he’s asked in hopes that she won’t see him blushing.

“I’ve actually been wondering if I’ll get to meet you, his precious fledgling.”

“He’s talked about me?” Simon says jerking in surprise and nearly hitting his head on the refrigerator.

“Ranted mostly. I’m surprised he doesn’t keep you in a box where you can’t get hurt, nené.”

“What does that mean?”

“What? Nené?” he nods shyly. He’s only curious because Raphael has called him that before.

“You don’t speak any Spanish, nené?” She asks instead of telling him.

“No, I wish I did.” Simon sets the cake down and Marianna sets about quickly cutting it.

“You’ll learn. You’ve got time now right?” She smiles again but there’s less behind it this time, like this is the beginning of some kind of test instead of a friendly conversation.

“I suppose you’re right. Maybe Raphael will teach me,” he says wistfully, not believing Raphael would ever teach him Spanish.

“I’m sure he would.” Marianna says leaning over until Simon looks her in the eyes. “I’m sure there are a lot of things that he would do for you Simon.” He wants to tell her she’s wrong, but he doubts the words even as he thinks them.

“I know you couldn’t understand me at the door, but I said that Raphael has never brought someone here. Never in my life and I asked my mom when I was younger if he even had friends. She said of course he did, he just didn’t trust them very easily. I’ve met Lily before, Elliot too. Both unofficially or on accident and never more than a few seconds. The only person from the shadow world who I’ve officially met is Magnus and I don’t think abuelito had much say in that visit.” She lets that sink in, and Simon does too. That’s a lot of trust to put in him, Simon never would have guessed.

“Now,” She begins and pauses to lick the frosting off of her finger. She points the knife she’d been using to cut the cake at Simon to continue, “I know that it might be pointless to threaten you seeing as I’m a mortal and you’re a vampire, but I’ll have you know that abuelito taught us to defend ourselves and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him. He takes care of us, and regardless of who I have to kill, I’ll do the same for him, entiendes?”

“I’m not going to hurt him. I promise.” Simon says sincerely.

“Excellent, grab mamá’s cake.”

“You know,” Simon says as they put the candles on the cake. “That was probably the most aggressive boyfriend speech I’ve ever gotten.”

“I figured I’d lay it on thick since I’m already too late.” Simon takes a step back as she lights the candles. “Estamos listo!” She yells out the backdoor, picking up the cake carefully.

“What do you mean too late?” he asks as she leaves.

“You’re already in love with him.” She says walking out of the kitchen leaving Simon stunned by the truth of her words. A moment later she leans back around the doorway and says, “It’s okay, I’ll deny it if you say anything, but I’m pretty sure he’s in love with you too.” She hurries away as her family starts to sing.

Simon misses the first part of happy birthday because he was too busy standing in the kitchen, smiling foolishly at the kitchen wall.

 

“Princesa, es casi amanecer.” Raphael tells Salomé later after they’ve already eaten the cake and half of the guests have left. There’s still music but it’s quieter now. Everything is quieter now. Raphael carries Salomé to her room and Simon’s unsure of what he should be doing. He catches sight of Alicia and Marcos sleeping on one of the patio seats.

“Que lindo! Aren’t they adorable?”

Marianna says coming up beside Simon and he smile’s timidly. “Want to help be take them to bed?”

“Sure,” He agrees. She moves forward and picks up the boy, so he carefully picks up Alicia. He tries not to disturb her

“Vampiro?” Alicia says rubbing her eyes.

“You guessed it.” Simon says smiling and running a hand over Alicia's back. She makes a content sound putting her arms around his neck and settling her cheek on his shoulder and he felt her breathing even out a moment later. He follows Marianna up the stairs to their room and carefully lays Alicia down on her purple bed, tugging the fluffy comforter around her.

He watches her small chest rise and fall and for the first time since he’s been turned, he doesn’t think about what he’s going to lose. He think’s for the first time about all the lives that he never would’ve gotten to see, and the people he never would have gotten to meet and he smiles.

“Come on Simon.” Marianna says pulling him up by the arm. “I know for a fact that you didn’t try any of the horchata. I’ll get you a cup while we wait for Raphael.” He nods agreeably and has the honor of turning out the light in the twins room when the head down stairs.

 

Salomé’s eyes follow Raphael around the room as he arranges her pillows and gets her water and makes she that she has everything she needs. When he finally still at her bedside she wraps her hand around his arm.

“Tío, me alegre mucho. Simon es muy cariñoso y guapo.”

“Es obvio no? Que estoy enarmorado?”

“No para el. Necesito usa las palabras. Di le que te sientas, Tío. Es vale la pena. Me duele en mi Corazon que tu erres tan Viejo y yo en mi vida corta encontre amor antes de ti.”

“No sabe que hacer.”

“Te lo diré.” She beckons him closer. “¡arriesgarse!” She whisper to him and he pulls back smiling.

“Trataré.” He kisses her on her head and stands to leave but she doesn’t let go.

“Por favor Tío. te mereces esto. Te mereces amor.” He nods and she finally releases him. He’s shaken by what she told him but he still smiles because he can her humming the lullaby his mother used to sing him and him and his brother used to sing Salomè.

He finds Simon in the kitchen with Marianna. They are deep in conversation laughing and trading banter. Not wanting to interrupt he sets himself into the chair beside Simon pressing closer than normal, his mind still focused on Salomé’s humming.

“Hey.” Raphael jumps at the proximity of the gently whisphered word. He looks up to find Simon’s worried eyes. Marianna has gone and they are alone in the kitchen now. He smiles thinly.

“What is it?” Simon questions, reaching out to grab Raphael’s hand. Raphael lets him and passes him thumb over the back Simon’s hand.

“Do you hear her? Salomé?” Simon tilt’s his head to the side listening, it’s not as powerful as Raphael’s but soon he’s able to pick out the soft humming. He turns his eyes on Raphael and nods. “That’s the song my mother used to sing us at night. And I sang it to Salomé like my brother did. I like to hear it, but it brings what was once past back to the present.” Simon nods his understanding but says nothing more.

“We should go.” Raphael says squeezing Simon’s hand again before pulling away. “We want to be back before sunrise,” He says, eve though he knows that Simons aware the sun won’t but up for hours still.

“Okay,” He says following Raphael into the backyard to say good-bye. Marianna hugs Simon tightly and they exchange phone numbers while Raphael isn’t paying attention.

“If ever you need me don’t be afraid to call,” He tells her.

“Ready?” Raphael says appearing behind him. He nods, Raphael kisses Marianna on the forehead, and they leave.

They walk quietly back toward the park. Simon is almost expecting Raphael to disappear but he doesn’t.

“That was wonderful.” Simon says finally. Raphael flashes him a smile.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Raphael?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you bring me?”

Raphael looks at him from the corner of his eye, and then down at the ground letting out a frustrated breath. Simon grabs his arm to stop them and turns toward Raphael expectantly.

“I…” Raphael sighs and finally meet’s Simon’s eyes. “I wanted you to see that I am more than the heartless leader you think me to be.”

“I knew that,” Simon says trying to ignore how surprised Raphael looks. “You are always kind when no ones around to see it. I mean I think I’ve seen you smile more tonight than I ever have in my entire life, but I know there more to you than the leader’s mask you wear.”

“Dios.” Raphael whispers.

“I loved seeing you with your family,” Simon admits. Raphael huffs out a breath that caresses Simons cheeks, they’re standing that close.

“They loved you too. Another reason I brought you. Even though I knew you and Marianna would be a disaster together, I knew you’d be friends.” Simon smiles and Raphael melts. His voice drops lower. “I wanted you to meet them, I’m glad you liked them.”

“Is that important to you?” Simon asks even though he can infer the answer from his conversation with Marianna.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Do you need to ask?” Raphael protests pushing closer.

“I wanted to be sure, I can hardly ever tell with you.”

“Shut up.” Raphael says, and then presses his lips against Simon’s.

Raphael has a hand on his face caressing the skin below his eye, the other is holding the back of Simon’s head like he’s afraid Simon’s going pull away. If Simon’s mouth weren’t otherwise occupied he’d tell him that he’s not going anywhere. As it is, he only holds onto him tighter, blunt fingers pushing into the skin at Raphael’s hips. Simon realizes his fangs are out when Raphael pushes into his mouth and he gasps, afraid to hurt Raphael, but there are hands and lips there, brushing away his worry. Simon chases Raphael’s lips when he pulls away.

“Are you okay?” Simon nods but realizes his hands are shaking.

“I’m perfect,” he says smiling at Raphael, feeling his fangs brush his bottom lip as he does so. Raphael returns the smile running his fingers down Simon's jawline.

“Was this okay?” Raphael asks, indicating the kiss. Simon doesn’t reply, but lowers his head to kiss Raphael again.

“There’s still, room for you at the hotel,” Raphael gasps as his places kisses along the hollow of Simon’s neck.

“Is that so?” Simon asks unsteadily, still holding onto Raphael like he’s his only lifeline.

Raphael pulls up and leans his head against Simons. “As long as I lead them, there will always be room for you.”

Simon smiles.

“Come home with me.” Simon want’s to savor the insistence and want in Raphael’s voice. “Please?”

“Of course. Do you need to ask?” Simon says turning Raphael’s question back on him.

“Dios, nené.”

“What does that mean?”

Raphael smiles shyly. “Baby, my baby.” Raphael laughs when Simon pushes him in the chest playfully.

“Let’s go.” Simon says sticking out his hand and Raphael takes it, leading them back to the hotel.

 

He would never regret bringing Simon to meet his family. Not even weeks later when the nené was telling all the other vampires at hotel Du Mort how good Raphael was at salsa dancing. At least he apologized with kisses.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments make me smile :)


	2. Ingles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i tried to make sure that everything was translated, but if anything is unclear just let me know. I left all names and endearment in Spanish and some sayings that i thought correlated closely to english. Some of the endearments were hija, hijita, nené, and bebé and i left them in Spanish because personally i don't think they feel the same in english as they do in spanish. They same goes for Tío, uncle, and abuelo, grandfather. Lica is a nickname for Alicia. and Abuelito will be explained in the story.  
> Enjoy!

Raphael throws his phone on his bed but the text on the screen stays lit, staring at him.

**_ We’re not going to have the party until the sunsets if you want to come. We miss you. _ **

“Dios,” He whispers to himself, rubbing his face, but it doesn’t take away the absurd thought that’s crossed his mind. He types back a reply eventually and then rolls onto his back to stare at the ceiling. In the dark, the shape of coffee brown iris’ and plush pink lips smiling form. Raphael rolls over with a frustrated growl and grabs up his phone again sending the texts quickly before he can change his mind.

****

_ Raphael: Are you free this Saturday? _

__

_ Simon: Ummm yes? _

_ Simon: Why? _

__

_ Raphael: Meet me at East River Park at sunset. _

He follows up that text with an address.

__

_ Simon: Okay  _

_ Simon: Why?  _

_ Simon: Raphael????? _

_ Simon: You can’t just not tell me why!! _

****

“Dios,” He whispers to himself again, but never responds.

 

Simon is leaning against a tree, anxiously peeling at the bark with restless fingers. He’d left right after the sun had set but he’s not sure if he’s worried he’s late, or worried that he’s early. He’d probably feel better if he knew what he was waiting for. Raphael hadn’t responded after telling him where to meet, so Simon was trying to prepare for anything: surprise training, fighting demons and other nefarious supernatural creatures, an unexpected, but completely welcome, walk through the park. Simon keeps imagine different scenarios until he catches sight of Raphael walking briskly down the block towards him. He’s wearing a navy blue shirt with a black collared shirt and a silver tie. He looks good, if Simon is honest with himself, even better than usual. He starts feeling self-conscious he’s wearing a captain America t-shirt under his grey and black plaid shirt and dark wash jeans. He probably should’ve dressed better, or at least should’ve worn the jacket Raphael had given him.

Raphael stops and Simon watches his eyes roam over his clothes and stop on his face.

“Come on,” Raphael says walking away and expecting Simon to follow.

“What are we doing here?”

Simon has no idea what to expect right now. Him and Raphael had a rather confusing relationship. One minute Raphael was telling him how his worthless life wasn’t worth saving and the next he was being yelled at for coming home with bullet holes in his shirt as if Raphael truly cared for his wellbeing. Like he said, a bit confusing.

“Just come on,” Raphael says to him. If Simon didn’t know any better he’d say that Raphael looked nervous. He was pale even for a vampire and his hands were _fidgeting._ Raphael _hates_ fidgeting. Simon starts to get a little worried about what’s upsetting Raphael in this way when they come to a stop in front of a brown brick house. Simon looks over at Raphael who avoids his eyes and walks up to ring the doorbell.

“¡Raphael!” A high-pitched voice screams as soon as the door opens.

The girl who answered the door was all smiles and rosy cheeks. Her long auburn hair was tied back into a braid that whipped to and fro as she pulled Raphael into the house, Simon following closely behind. She’s got a round container in her hands that Simon guesses is full of tortillas. She pulls Raphael in and hugs him tightly, and when she pulls back she gives him a kiss on each cheek and smiles at him. “ **It’s been too long. I wasn’t sure that you would come! I’m so happy that you’re here.** ” Her eyes land on Simon and her smile dims a little bit but the curiosity in her eyes brightens. “ **Who is this? Did you bring a friend?** ” She sound incredulous, and then a small playful smile graces her lips. “ **A boyfriend?** ” She asks him looking increasingly pleased with herself. Raphael shoves her a little.

“ **A friend, for now.** ”

“ **Is he like you?** ” She questions.

“ **He’s like me. His name is Simon.** ” To Simon he says, “Simon this is Marianna.” Marianna smiles and promptly wraps her arms around Simon, spitting out phrases in rapid fire Spanish that Simon doesn’t understand in the slightest.

“¡ **Welcome, hijo!** **Raphael has never brought a friend here before.** ”

“ **He doesn’t speak Spanish, hija.** ” Raphael says, smirking at Simon’s panicked expression.                    

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Marianna says pulling back. “I’m so happy to meet you Simon! Come on boys, come see the rest of the family. Raphael, Chimo **and his kids are here!** You have to meet them.” Raphael Stops midstep.

“Last time I saw Chimo had to be at least seven years ago. **¿Do you think he will remember me?** ”

“ **No, no don’t you worry.** ” Marianna leads them the short distance through the house and out into the backyard. **“¡Licha, Benito, Eduardo! Come here please.** ” A small group of giggling kids who’d been playing with a soccer ball, look up and come running over.

“ **Kids this is your abuelo, Raphael**.” Mariana told them with a grand smile.

“ **Abuelo**!” One of the little boys exclaimed. “ **He’s too old to be an abuelo!** ”

“ **I told you they should only call me tío**.” Raphael whispers to Marianna. She smiles at him apologetically and shrugs.

“ **The twins call you** **abuelo**.” She says in way of explanation and sweeps over to the long table set up in the middle of the yard to deliver whatever food she’s had in her arms.

“ **I think he’s an abuelo if Marianna says so** ,” the second boy says to the first.

“ **Some abuelos are young** ,” The girl in an orange dress declares confidently smiling at Raphael. She has her hair in two French braids and it’s considerably darker than Marianna’s; almost the color of Raphael’s. She’s missing her two front teeth, and if Simon were asked he’d say she was about six.

 

Raphael picks her up and she giggles shrilly. Uninterested, the other two boys run away again and wrestle for the abandoned ball. “ **I’m an abuelito, right Licha**?” She nods. “ **Give me a kiss, hijita.** ” She gives him a wet kiss on his pale cheek and he kisses her back until she’s giggling again.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Raphael says to her and her eyes immediately go to Simon. “Alicia, this is Simon. Simon, Alicia.”

“Hey,” Simon says uncertainly. He feels out of place here, but he still doesn’t get why Raphael brought him here.

“ **Hello** ,” Alicia says to him.

“ **Simon only speaks English. ¿Can you speak in English?** ” Alicia nods, but never takes her eyes off of Simon.

 **“¿He’s a friend of yours?”** Raphael nods and Alicia leans forward and holds her arms out towards Simon. Raphael steps forward too and hesitantly Simon takes Alicia out of his arms.

She just looks into his eyes for a minute before throwing her arms around his neck and putting her head on his chest and staying very still. Simon casts a confused glance towards Raphael but gets stuck on the sight of the small fond smile he’s giving Alicia. He was very nervous before they came in but around these people Raphael seems more relaxed and freer with all of his emotions.

Suddenly Alicia pulled her head back nearly head butting Simon’s chin. She turns to Raphael, eyes wide calling, “Abuelito! Abuelito!”

 **“What happened, hija? English please.** ”

“Abuelito!” She whispered urgently and Raphael came closer looking at her out of the corner of his eye but listening intently. “He doesn’t have a heartbeat, Abuelito.”

Simons stomach dropped out and he looked nervously at Raphael. But to his amazement Raphael only smiled widely.

“That’s right, Licha.”

“He’s like you?” She asked peering at Simon once again.

“Yes, Licha, he’s like me.”

“How old are you, vampiro?” She asked, no fear in her eyes, just curiosity.

“Seventeen?” He answered bewildered.

“How old are you _really?_ ” she demanded, her eyes narrowing.

“He’s telling the truth hija, **es un bebé**.”

“ **Un bebé?** ” She asked Raphael, who nodded. She looked at Simon again, still trying to figure out what to make of him. This time, when she looked at him, there was a sadness in her eyes, a sympathy. “You haven’t been dead very long,” She asks him but somehow it doesn’t come out a question.

“No,” He confirms anyway. She puts her arms around him and leans her head on his shoulder. It’s more of a hug this time, only meant for comfort.

“I’m sorry vampiro. But just because you don’t have a heartbeat, doesn’t mean you don’t still have a heart, right Abuelito?”

“That’s right hija.”

“Raphael says that just because you're different doesn't mean you're not still human.” Before Simon can respond she asks, “Is Raphael your sire?”

“Umm, I guess you can say that.”

“You're lucky to have Raphael,” She informs him seriously. “He'll help you become a good Vampiro. He'll take care of you like he takes care of us.” She pats his cheek consolingly as Simon looks over at Raphael to see that his eyes are cast downward and there's a pink hue in his pale cheeks.

“Yes, I think he will.” Simon whispers. Raphael's eyes snap up to meet his, something almost vulnerable lurking in their dark brown depths. Simon clears his throat and looks down, trying to shift his arms but Alicia was still holding onto him. She looks up when he clears his throat.

“ **¿Tienes hambre?** Are you hungry, vampiro?”

“No, Alicia. Thank you.”

“We have blood,” she assures him. “I know normal people food will make your tummy hurt.” She pokes him in the stomach for emphasis and giggles when Simon squirms away. Raphael chuckles quietly too, before interjecting.

“ **Go on Licha, go back to playing.** ”

Alicia smiles and starts kicking her legs until Simon puts her down and she goes running after the first two boys who have since been joined by other children to play with the soccer ball.

“She... knows you're a vampire?” Simon says after a moment of them staring after Alicia.

“Yeah.”

“Who is she?”

“My great-great-grand niece.” Simon turns his wide eyes on Raphael.

“This is your family?”

Raphael nods.

“Do they all know?”

“No, my niece knows obviously, I've been with her most of her life. And her husband knew. Marianna and her husband and their kids, Alicia and Marcos, they all know. The others don't really know who I am, just that I'm family. Some I see more often than others so they'll start to suspect. Others will never know.”

“All that talk, about not getting attached to mortals…”

“I know first hand how much it hurts to lose them. I held Alicia in my arms the very day she was born, and Marcos, and Marianna, and Salomé too. I'm going to have to watch them die. All of them.”

“Why do you stay in touch with them then?”

“If Rebecca had a baby, would not look after it the same? That is what I do for my brothers, because they no longer can. I have to tell you to stay away when you first turn, because it would be the greatest tragedy to be the one who destroyed everything you love. I know that first hand.”

Simon was about to ask more questions when Marianna came back around and grabbed Raphael's arm.

“ **Raphael, remember Chimo? You already met his children.** ” Raphael smiled and shook arms with a larger man with a dark bushy mustache.

“ **Hola Raphael! I have heard great things about you. But, forgive me, I don’t rember meeting you.** ”

“ **Don’t worry, I hardly remember myself. Your children are very beautiful, you must be proud.** ”

“ **I am thank you.** ”

“ **Have you seen Salomé?** ” Raphael asks.

“ **She didn’t want to be disturbed—** ”

“ **She’s in her room. If you want to go and see her you are welcome to.** See if you can get her to come down before we eat.” Marianna cut in.

“ **Thank you** ,” He said to them. “Come on, Simon.”

“Where are we going?”

“To meet my niece,” Raphael said with a tight smile.

They walk into the house and up the stairs. Raphael leads the way up to a bedroom door. He looks nervous again and, impulsively, Simon reaches out and squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. Raphael tries to smirk, but it's not as sharp as usual, and his gratitude for the gesture shows through. He knocks softly on the door and then opens it slowly.

There's an older woman in a rocking chair in the far corner of the room. She looks up and a small smile graces her features.

“Tío,” She croaks out, her hand shakily extended towards him. He walks forward and kneels next to her taking her hand and stroking it gently.

“Salomé,” Raphael greets with a smile “ **What are you doing up here? There’s a party outside!”**

**“I’m weak, tío. I can’t go down the stairs.”**

“ **You know that I can carry you. But you need to return before sunrise.** ” He kisses her temple, pushing back her silver strands of hair. “ **Like a princess**.”

“ **Who have you brought?** ” Salomé asks, having finally seen Simon lurking in the doorway.

“ **A friend.** ”

“ **You don’t have friends** ” She says, a smile in her eyes.

“ **Someone special to me.** ”

“ **Careful,** ” she taunts. “ **Your heart is showing.** ”

“ **That’s okay hija, I want you to see it.** ” She tilts her head back her eyes narrowed.

“ **You’ve changed, tio** ”

“ **No, this is how I used to be.** ” There's a pause before she extends her arms toward him.

“ **Carry me Tio, porfavor.** ”

“ **That’s my girl! Nobody should miss their own birthday.** ” He picks her up carefully and adjusts her in his arms. “Simon, will you open the door?” Simon flails into action opening the door and letting the pair go through. Raphael and Salomé stand to the side letting him go down the stairs first to open the backyard door as well. The party goes hushed as Raphael walks out with Salomé and sets her at the head of the table.

“ **Feliz cumpleaños princesa.** ” He says kissing her again.

“Doesn’t that mean Happy birthday?” Simon asks quietly and Raphael nods in response.

“ **Sit here,** ” Salomé says gesturing to the chairs next to her. Raphael sit’s next Salomé holding one of her hands in both of his. Simon is sitting in a seat between Raphael and Marianna. The whole table is digging into the food and Simon looks on almost jealously. He's hungry, he realizes.

“Vampiro!” Comes a whispered call and Simon looks down to see Alicia.

“His name is Simon, Licha. Use it.” Raphael reprimands her. She rolls her eyes and then holds up a cup for Simon.

“I brought something for you!” It's a black travel cup complete with black straw.

“Thank you?” Under Alicia’s wide expectant gaze, Simon takes a sip and he almost chokes looking up at Raphael and then down at Alicia.

“It's blood,” she whispers to him exasperatedly and then walks away leaving Simon to contemplate his gift.

“Go ahead. Drink it.” Raphael says to him.

“It's human blood.”

“Blood bags, don't worry.”

“You have blood bags here?”

“Marianna’s husband works in a hospital ironically enough, in a blood lab.” Instead of overthinking it like he wants to, Simon just drinks because he’s hungry. He’s surprised, when he offers the cup to Raphael, that he takes it, his fingers brushing Simon’s as he does so. Simon watches his plush lips wrap around the straw and he’s still staring when Raphael hands him the cup back with a raised eyebrow. Simon huffs and shoves his leg against Raphael’s, who pushes back giving Simon a look that said what he thought of Simon’s immaturity. They leave their thighs pressed together under the table though, and Simon thinks that nobody notices.

            As everyone finishes their food, small groups and couples start to dance. Someone turns the music up louder and Simon watches, engrossed in the synchronized sway of the bodies. They all seem to know the same dances and it’s beautiful. He likes the music too even though most of it is in Spanish and he has no idea what they mean. Simon is so caught up in watching that he almost jumps when a voice starts talking loudly right behind him.

“ **Raphael! Don’t think that you can sit there all night.** ” There’s a new woman addressing Raphael that Simon hasn’t met yet. She’s got small tight curly hair that frames her round face, and she’s small, shorter than Raphael. She’s also wearing the tightest dress at the party and the tallest red heels to match her cherry red lipstick.

“ **Leave me alone, Lisa.** ”

“ **Why? ¿Are you embarrassed because you brought your boyfriend?** ”

“ **He’s not my–** ”

“ **Maybe he should dance with me instead.** ” She turns to Simon and smiles broadly. “What was your name?”

“Uh Simon.”

“Dance with me.”

“Oh no, please really I can’t.”

“ **Yes you can.** ” She says dismissively grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up and away towards the music just as a new song begins.

 

_Pienso que eres un cobarde_

_Por no pedir la mano para que baile,_

_Sudaste, te intimidatse,_

_Cuando la viste ni te arrimaste,_

_Mientras que tu piensas y dudas,_

_Maria baila con un cualquiera...._

_Sácala hermano ponte a bailar mira que te llama maria...._

 

Raphael watches Lisa drag Simon away, his whole attention so focused on them that it takes Salomé a minute to get him to focus on her.

“ **I’m sorry,** ” He says to her patting her hand again.

“Tío,” She says in that teasing voice she used to use when she was a girl and she knew he was hiding something. She used to butt her head against his and smile until he relented and told her what he had not, or do what she wanted, or give her the sweets he’d brought her but had hidden away. He’s not heard her say it like that in a long time. “Tío,” She says again smiling because _again_ Raphael had become distracted.

“ **¿What do you want, hija?** ”

“ **I want you to go dance with you love** ”

“ **He’s not–** ”

“Tío,” She says again with a smile and she butts her head against his slowly. “ **There are no parties where Raphael doesn’t dance. Lisa is a flirt but she’s harmless.** ”

He looks over where Lisa is trying to get Simon to salsa with her without actually teaching him how. Simon was staring at his feet his brow furrowed in concentration as he moved his feet awkwardly. Raphael suppressed a fond smile and looked back at Salomé.

“ **How is it that you are a baby, but you are wiser than me?** ”

 

_Pídele, pídele la mano hermano_

_No tengas miedo, no seas cobarde_

_Si no la sacas a bailar_

_Otro vendrá y juntos se van_

_Juntos se van, juntos se van_

_Otro vendrá y juntos se irán_

_Sácala hermano ponte a bailar_

_Mira que te llama Maria…_

 

Raphael got up and walked around the floor finding Marianna’s sister, Julia, to dance with him. Truthfully he was too embarrassed to actually ask Simon to dance with him. He felt almost numb, it was a stupid idea to bring Simon here. He looks over again at Simon with his curly hair and bright brown eyes and skinny limbs and remembers why he did it. He thought Simon was so beautiful, and he just wanted to show him that he wasn’t just the emotionless leader of the vampires. Stupid fledgling had him completely enamoured and he didn’t even know it. Raphael has never been more thankful that he didn’t understand Spanish though because while Simon remained ignorant, his whole family could see it plainly. He started to sway with Julia who was one of the better dancers in the family. It was always fun and easy to dance with her. He also may have been showing off a little, but he’d never admit to it.

 _“_ **Your _friend_ is cute, Raphael** _.”_ Julia said to him emphasizing that she, like everyone else, wasn’t convinced that they were just friends.

“ **But he can’t dance for shit.** ” Raphael tells her with a cocky smile as they look over and watch Simon trip into Lisa’s arms.

“ **He’s still cute. Maybe he just needs someone like you to teach him to dance.** ” She spins them taking Raphael by the hand and marching them over to Simon and Lisa. Raphael barely has time to register what’s happening.

“Lisa **you’ve had enough time with the cutie. Leave him alone before Raphael get’s mad.** ”

“ **Raphael doesn’t get mad.** ” Lisa said trying to pinch Raphael’s cheek. “ **Abuelito is too nice.** ”

“ **Until you take my things.** ” He says to her sweetly, but he knows he looks intimidating without even meaning to. She rolls her eyes locking arms with Julia and walking away to dance some more.

Raphael slips his hands into Simon’s without thinking much of it and tugs him closer.

“What was that about?” Simon inquires.

“Lisa being Lisa. Julia thought she was being a terrible dance partner.”

“I think I was the one doing terrible.” Simon looked down, ashamed.

“She was no help though,” Raphael said with a shrug.

“So they sent me you?” Simon asked, almost hopefully.

“Do you want to learn?” Raphael asks instead of answering. Simon’s nod is so quick and small that Raphael almost misses it. Raphael is still holding his hand so he pulls Simon close enough to put it on his shoulder and takes his other.

“It’s easier to learn if I lead,” Raphael tells him. Simon just nods. “Whenever I step forward, you’re going to go back and when I step back go forward.” He’s expecting some kind of biting retort so he’s surprised when Simon says nothing and nods determinedly looking down at his feet.

“I’ll keep it simple,” Raphael promises hoping to comfort him. “All we’re doing is going back and forth, and rocking in between.” He steps forward with his right and Simon steps back. It’s easy for Raphael who’s learned so many of these dances, but Simon’s just not managing it with any grace. “Now together, forward.” Raphael talks him through the steps as he initiates them. After a few repetitions Simon manages a full set of steps even rocking his hips almost naturally. He smiles up a Raphael proudly and if he were still alive, his heart would’ve skipped a beat.

“Congratulations nené, you learned how to salsa… sort of.” But after Simon’s gotten the hang of it, he’s able to go through the motions with out having to look at his feet and Raphael feels quite proud. The song is slower now and Raphael moves them in a circle slowly and lets Simon figure out how the steps work when they move.

“It’s still weird. Raphael Santiago the pitiless vampire leader, salsa dancing, with a smile on his face no less.” He smiles as Raphael tries to hide his smirk. “Who taught you how to dance?”

“My Aunt.”

“That’s nice. My mom made me and Rebecca take ballroom dancing classes once but that not the same. I like how special it is to your family.”

“I taught Salomé and she taught Marianna, Lisa and Julia.”

“Lisa called you… aubeulito?”

“Abuelito.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed only some of them call you that. What does it mean?” Raphael laughs, embarrassed.

“Abuelo means grandfather. It kind of means little grandfather. Marianna wanted to tell the kids about me while they were young and when they found out Marcos asked how old I was and deemed me too old to be anything but abuelo. It just makes more sense if it’s abuelito.”

“That’s adorable.” Simon coos.

“Shut up, Baby. Anyway it was kind of an accident that just stuck. Salomé still calls me tío, uncle, because that’s all she’s ever known me as.”

“So only family that knows you're a vampire calls you… that?”

“Yeah.”

“So how do Lisa and Julia know?”

“Marianna is the younger of Salomé’s children. Julia is her older sister. Lisa is their cousin. One of my brothers had a son that moved somewhere in California and Lisa is his daughter. She comes and goes as she pleases, you know?”

“I can picture that.” Simon says with a smile.

“Salome told her girls when they were old enough. Julia didn’t take it well at first. Lisa was here visiting and followed the drama straight to me. Surprisingly she was the one who got Julia to calm down and accept it.”

“Is it hard? Staying in touch with them?” Simon asks more seriously. Raphael sighs.

“Yes,” He looks over at his nieces and nephews. “But it’s worth it.”

“This is weird.”

“What now?” Raphael asks almost sounding his normal self.

“I’m not really used to you being so open.” Raphael only smiles in response.

He dances with Simon a very long time and teaches him a few different steps and soon they’ve got a couple of dance moves and Raphael is smiling softly thinking about how Simon works, here, with his family.

Marianna comes up to them smiling. “Raphael go sit with my mother please, she’s getting restless and I want you to keep her distracted while I get the cake.”

“Do you want any help?” He asks nodding.

“I’ll take your friend if you don’t mind. I could use and extra pair of hands.” They both look at Simon who nods enthusiastically.

“I’d love to help.”

“ **Be careful what you say!** ” Raphael says.

“Abuelito don’t be so dramatic,” Marianna says grabbing Simon by the arm and leading him into the house.

“ **And be careful around the candles!** ” Raphael calls when they’re almost inside

“ **I know!** ” She calls back looking pleased with herself.

She lets go of Simon and he follows her back into the kitchen.

“It’s fun to see him like this.” Marianna tells him as she bustles around the kitchen throwing away paper plates and plastic forks to make room on the counter.

“Like what?” Simon asks.

“Nervous.” She smiles mischievously. “You make him _soooo_ nervous, he wants to make a good impression on you. He must care about you a lot. Will you grab the cake out of the fridge? The sheet first, please.” He does as he’s asked in hopes that she won’t see him blushing.

“I’ve actually been wondering if I’ll get to meet you Simon, his precious fledgling.”

“He’s talked about me?” Simon says jerking in surprise and hitting his head on the refrigerator.

“Ranted mostly. I’m surprised he doesn’t keep you in a box where you can’t get hurt, nené.”

“What does that mean?”

“What? Nené?” he nods shyly. He’s only curious because Raphael has called him that before.

“You don’t speak any Spanish, nené?” She asks instead of telling him.

“No, I wish I did.” Simon sets the cake down and Marianna sets about quickly cutting it.

“You’ll learn. You’ve got time now right?” She smiles again but there’s less behind it this time, like this is the beginning of some kind of test instead of a friendly conversation.

“I suppose you’re right. Maybe Raphael will teach me,” he says wistfully, not believing Raphael would ever teach him Spanish.

“I’m sure he would.” Marianna says leaning over until Simon looks her in the eyes. “I’m sure there are a lot of things that he would do for you Simon.” He wants to tell her she’s wrong, but he doubts the words even as he thinks them.

“I know you couldn’t understand me at the door, but I said that Raphael has never brought someone here. Never in my life and I asked my mom when I was younger if he even had friends. She said of course he did, he just didn’t trust them very easily. I’ve met Lily before, Elliot too. Both unofficially or on accident and never more than a few seconds. The only person from the shadow world who I’ve officially met is Magnus and I don’t think abuelito had much say in that visit.” She lets that sink in, and Simon does too. That’s a lot of trust to put in him, Simon never would have guessed.

“Now,” She begins and pauses to lick the frosting off of her finger. She points the knife she’d been using to cut the cake at Simon to continue, “I know that it might be pointless to threaten you seeing as I’m a mortal and you’re a vampire, but I’ll have you know that abuelito taught us to defend ourselves and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him. He takes care of us, and regardless of who I have to kill, I’ll do the same for him, **understand**?”

“I’m not going to hurt him. I promise.” Simon says sincerely.

“Excellent, grab mamá’s cake.”

“You know,” Simon says as they put the candles on the cake. “That was probably the most aggressive boyfriend speech I’ve ever gotten.”

“I figured I’d lay it on thick since I’m already too late.” Simon takes a step back as she lights the candles. “ **We’re ready!** ” She yells out the backdoor, picking up the cake carefully.

“What do you mean too late?” he asks as she leaves.

“You’re already in love with him.” She says walking out of the kitchen leaving Simon stunned by the truth of her words. A moment later she leans back around the doorway and says, “It’s okay, I’ll deny it if you say anything, but I’m pretty sure he’s in love with you too.” She hurries away as her family starts to sing.

Simon misses the first part of happy birthday because he was too busy standing in the kitchen, smiling foolishly at the kitchen wall.

 

“ **Princesa, it’s almost sunrise.** ” Raphael tells Salomé later after they’ve already eaten the cake and half of the guests have left. There’s still music but it’s quieter now. Everything is quieter now. Raphael carries Salome to her room and Simon’s unsure of what he should be doing. He catches sight of Alicia and Marcos sleeping on one of the patio seats.

“ **How cute!** Aren’t they adorable?”

Marianna says coming up beside Simon and he smile’s timidly. “Want to help be take them to bed?”

“Sure,” He agrees. She moves forward and picks up the boy, so he carefully picks up Alicia. He tries not to disturb her

“Vampiro?” Alicia says rubbing her eyes.

“You guessed it.” Simon says smiling and running a hand over Alicia's back. She makes a content sound putting her arms around his neck and settling her cheek on his shoulder and he felt her breathing even out a moment later. He follows Marianna up the stairs to their room and carefully lays Alicia down on her purple bed, tugging the fluffy comforter around her.

He watches her small chest rise and fall and for the first time since he’s been turned, he doesn’t think about what he’s going to lose. He think’s for the first time about all the lives he'll get to be a part of, that he never would’ve gotten to see, and the people he never would have gotten to meet and he smiles.

“Come on Simon.” Marianna says pulling him up by the arm. “I know for a fact that you didn’t try any of the horchata. I’ll get you a cup while we wait for Raphael.” He nods agreeably and has the honor of turning out the light in the twins room when the head down stairs.

 

Salome’s eyes follow Raphael around the room as he arranges her pillows and gets her water and makes she that she has everything she needs. When he finally still at her bedside she wraps her hand around his arm.

“ **Tio, I’m so happy. Simon so caring and nice and handsome**.” He perches on the edge out her bed. 

“ **It’s obvious isn’t it? That I love him.** ”

“ **Not to him. You need to use your words. Tell him how you feel, Tio. It’s worth it. It hurts me that you have lived so long, but I, in my short life have found love before you.** ”

“ **I don’t know what to do.** ”

“ **I will tell you.** ” She beckons him closer. “ **¡** **Take a chance!** ” She whispers to him and he pulls back smiling.

“ **I will try**.” He kisses her on her head and stands to leave but she doesn’t let go.

“ **Please, Tio.** **You deserve this. You deserve love.** ” He nods and she finally releases him. He’s shaken by what she told him but he still smiles because he can her humming the lullaby his mother used to sing him, and him and his brother used to sing Salomè.

He finds Simon in the kitchen with Marianna. They are deep in conversation laughing and trading banter. Not wanting to interrupt he sets himself into the chair beside Simon pressing closer than normal, his mind still focused on Salome’s humming.

“Hey.” Raphael jumps at the proximity of the gently whispered word. He looks up to find Simon’s worried eyes. Marianna has gone and they are alone in the kitchen now. He smiles thinly.

“What is it?” Simon questions, reaching out to grab Raphael’s hand. Raphael lets him and passes him thumb over the back Simon’s hand.

“Do you hear her? Salome?” Simon tilt’s his head to the side listening, it’s not as powerful as Raphael’s but soon he’s able to pick out the soft humming. He turns his eyes on Raphael and nods. “That’s the song my mother used to sing us at night. And I sang it to Salome like my brother did. I like to hear it, but it brings what was once past back to the present.” Simon nods his understanding but says nothing more.

“We should go.” Raphael says squeezing Simon’s hand again before pulling away. “We want to be back before sunrise,” He says, eve though he knows that Simons aware the sun won’t but up for hours still.

“Okay,” He says following Raphael into the backyard to say good-bye. Marianna hugs Simon tightly and they exchange phone numbers while Raphael isn’t paying attention.

“If ever you need me don’t be afraid to call,” He tells her.

“Ready?” Raphael says appearing behind him. He nods, Raphael kisses Marianna on the forehead, and they leave.

They walk quietly back toward the park. Simon is almost expecting Raphael to disappear but he doesn’t.

“That was wonderful.” Simon says finally. Raphael flashes him a smile.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Raphael?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you bring me?”

Raphael looks at him from the corner of his eye, and then down at the ground letting out a frustrated breath. Simon grabs his arm to stop them and turns toward Raphael expectantly.

“I…” Raphael sighs and finally meet’s Simon’s eyes. “I wanted you to see that I am more than the heartless leader you think me to be.”

“I knew that,” Simon says trying to ignore how surprised Raphael looks. “You are always kind, when no ones around to see it. I mean I think I’ve seen you smile more tonight than I ever have in my entire life, but I know theres more to you than the leader’s mask you wear.”

“Dios.” Raphael whispers.

“I loved seeing you with your family,” Simon admits. Raphael huffs out a breath that caresses Simons cheeks, they’re standing that close.

“They loved you too. Another reason I brought you. Even though I knew you and Marianna would be a disaster together, I knew you’d be friends.” Simon smiles and Raphael melts. His voice drops lower. “I wanted you to meet them, I’m glad you liked them.”

“Is that important to you?” Simon asks even though he can infer the answer from his conversation with Marianna.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Do you need to ask?” Raphael protests pushing closer.

“I wanted to be sure, I can hardly ever tell with you.”

“Shut up.” Raphael says, and then presses his lips against Simon’s.

Raphael has a hand on his face caressing the skin below his eye, the other is holding the back of Simon’s head like he’s afraid Simon’s going pull away. If Simon’s mouth weren’t otherwise occupied he’d tell him that he’s not going anywhere. As it is, he only holds onto him tighter, blunt fingers pushing into the skin at Raphael’s hips. Simon realizes his fangs are out when Raphael pushes into his mouth and he gasps, afraid to hurt Raphael, but there are hands and lips there, brushing away his worry. Simon chases Raphael’s lips when he pulls away.

“Are you okay?” Simon nods but realizes his hands are shaking.

“I’m perfect,” he says smiling at Raphael, feeling his fangs brush his bottom lip as he does so. Raphael returns the smile running his fingers down SImon's jawline.

“Was this okay?” Raphael asks, indicating the kiss. Simon doesn’t reply, but lowers his head to kiss Raphael again.

“There’s still, room for you at the hotel,” Raphael gasps as he places kisses along the hollow of Simon’s neck.

“Is that so?” Simon asks unsteadily, still holding onto Raphael like he’s his only lifeline.

Raphael pulls up and leans his head against Simons. “As long as I lead them, there will always be room for you.”

Simon smiles.

“Come home with me.” Simon want’s to savor the insistence and want in Raphael’s voice. “Please?”

“Of course. Do you need to ask?” Simon says turning Raphael’s question back on him.

“Dios, nené.”

“What does that mean?”

Raphael smiles shyly. “Baby, my baby.” Raphael laughs when Simon pushes him in the chest playfully.

“Let’s go.” Simon says sticking out his hand and Raphael takes it, leading them back to the hotel.

 

He would never regret bringing Simon to meet his family. Not even weeks later when the nené was telling all the other vampires at hotel Du Mort how good Raphael was at salsa dancing. At least he apologized with kisses. 


End file.
